ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Water's Return! The New Reionyx!
Appearances Alien Water : Agua Alien Atler (Ultraman Gun) : Movil Reionyx Monsters Cyborg's Dorako and Dinozaur Agua's Oil Drinker (preview) and Reigubas Movil's Satan Beetle and Reionyx Burst Kanedoras Dialogue (cuts to a abrupt scene of Oil Drinker fighting Ultraman Zia) Agua: Oil Drinker finish him like you did with Gun. Oil Drinker super charges its mouth to use its Petroleum Ray sending Zia to its human form. (then cuts to John breaking the 4th wall) John: Alright a lot of things happened after last episode also this is a 3 parter episode so what is happening right now won't be until the middle of the next episode. So now lets see how Cyborg ended up fighting Oil Drinker. 3 days earlier... Avery: That Alien Cool was sure a predicament without Alex. Alex: Well I'm back from protecting the peaceful Alien Waters. Seij: Speaking of alien water did the reionyx one show up? Alex pauses to remember when he killed Agua's Chasitoran Alex: Well yes and it was very horrible I had to brutally decapitate his Chasitoran. Seij: Yea well tell Cyborg to bring his battlenizer cause Akarshi said a reionyx is coming to Earth. Also that I have to move with MAT 2 cause they are heading to space. Alex: What? You can't leave! Cyborg hasn't fought a monster since Gikogillar. Seij: Relax I won't do much Cyborg has this all under control. Alex: if you say so. (after alex talks to Akarashi we cut to a escape pod coming towards Earth.) Alien Alter: Dammit! This stupid Alien Water won't leave me alone! The Atleranian shoots 20 lasers at Agua's small ship making him crash on Planet Mars. Alien Atler: Awesome! Now I can feed my pets. (looks at his battlenizer showing Satan Bettle, Ragon and Kendoras. (cuts to HQ) Alex: Akarshi there is the reionyx on the pod! Akarshi: Alright turn into Gun and stop it. Alex turns into Gun demolishing the escape pod, or so we thought. Liquid drains through the pod showing a Giant Alien Atler. Gun: Oh my god Movil? I thought you whole race was aressted by the Uleys. Movil: Their security is really low so I injected some reionyx blood into me and got a battlenizer but lets do a short duel right? (Gun and Movil start punching and kicking each other Gun pulls a Detenation Beam and blows up Movil's head) Movil: Let me show you a trick by mom taught me before she was killed by Leo. (movil shows gun his light of fear turing half of his body to steal) Movil: Hahahaha I won now that means I go first when im going against your friend Cyborg. (Gun turns to Alex in shock knowing that Cyborg isn't preparied) Alex: Cyborg! You need your battlenizer to fight Alien Atler at 1am! I can't turn into gun until 4am! Cyborg: S***! All I have is Dorako! Well you can fly me to Greenland. I heard a Dinozaur is there. Alex gets in their ship when they start to crash after a meteor crashes on the jet. Cyborg: No!! (Summons dorako to fly them to safety) find a leader ship in the ground. Alex: No way! It is a Leader-Ship! I thought the waters took them all. Cyborg: Well its the only ship we can use, it seems it runs on wood and other renewable substances. (flies to greenland) Alex: Alright try to get Dorako to trap the Dinozaur so you can chat it. Cyborg summons Dorako and traps Dinozaur in a headlock finally chating the monster in the battlenizer. Alex: Cyborg its time to go fight Movil its 11pm. Cyborg; Phew.. im so ready with Dinozaur. (Movil and Cyborg meet at Antarctica.) Movil summons his Satan Beetle and Cyborg summons Dorako to start off. Dorako manages to rip off Satan Beetle's wings making Beetle weak until it blinds Dorako with its Poison Trash. Cyborg then launches Dinozaur which kills Beetle with his Tongue Slicer. Movil: You think Dinozaur is good. Movil summons Reionyx Burst Kanedoras. Dinozaur slices off Kanedoras' wings but Burst Kanedoras uses its Reionyx Throwing Blade, making Dinozaur extremely weakend. Cyborg: Wow I should of trained but more, Dinozaur use Organic Missiles. The Organic Missiles destroy Kanedoras' slugger leaving Movil weakened. (Cyborg leaves) Movil: What the? (looks at battlenizer) Shoot I need to go to Mars and battle Agua. (Movil steals a space ship and flies to battle with Agua) Agua: I heard your Kanedoras almost died back there. Movil: So? I bet he can beat you now. (Agua summons Reigubas and Movil summons Kanedoaras) Reigubas takes a beating on the knife monster, using freeze mist to freeze Kanedoras' arms. Until Movil uses his rage to Burst Kanedoras up one last time. The burst version uses his Hand Flames to absorb the Ice to turn Kanedoras into a ice type. Agua: You are very powerful but... (Agua pauses as Reigubas dies from decapitation) Agua/Movil : NO WAYYYY Agua then turns giant and flies off. The Movil tries to catch him until Movil finds Gun fighting a deadly Shuragon. Movil: Im pretty sure at this point Kanedoras can handle you. Fighting 2 monsters at once made Gun very confused until he finished of the screenless Shuragon with the Abr Ray. Then Kanedoras uses a new power Slugger Knifes out of his mouth. This makes Gun extremely painful as he starts bleeding inside him. All of a sudden Robert arrives and turns into Zia, Zia manages to fight of the deadly walking knife killing it, leaving Movil to root. What will happen to Gun? Will Agua come back? Find out on Broken Gun, Part 1 Category:WBC the Seijin Fan Category:Ultraman Gun Episodes Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity